The end of all
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Quien diría que todo terminaría, a pesar de jurar estar juntos a pesar de todo, pero ya no se podía evitar lo inevitable. Ese día seria el fin de su relación, sería el fin total...


Bueno este fanfic, no será el ultimo que hago de Naruto, pero sí de esta pareja, no es un bonito fin de despedida, aquí hace aparición de un personaje femenino, no como la chica que curara al personaje con su amor y blah blaaaah (no soy muy afecta al OC, solo en casos de emergencia) sino como un ser capaz de burlar la muerte, el destino y el tiempo en sí. Pero créanme no termina en lágrimas, bueno depende el Angulo que lo vean.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuese así, el final hubiera sido muy pero muuuuy diferente al final real.

Esto es YAOI así que si no te gusta, puedes darle click atrás.

_**The end of all.**_

Las cosas iban muy mal, demasiado mal, ya no era como antes, que su amor podía contra todos y todo, no, ya no era así.

Sus celos, aun siendo bien infundados, no dejaban de ser más y más enfermizos, algo que canso a Sasuke, al punto de más que pasar tiempo haciendo el amor, pasaban el tiempo peleando, sin hablarse por días, siendo fríos, inclusive en los momentos que se saponina ser románticos, carecían de ellos, era como ser un muñeco (1). Definitivamente ya no era lo mismo. Pero ya todo había culminado su límite, el Uchiha menor ya no podía con las batallas verbales con su hermano y amante.

-Se terminó todo Itachi.

Decidió decir aquellas palabras, que una vez creyó que jamás se las diría, dejándole con la palabra en la boca a su hermano, se marchó a gran velocidad, y este, a pesar de su shock momentáneo, se fue tras él. Quien era su razón de existir.

Entre el tumulto de gente lo buscaba en la noche estrellada, paso casi una hora buscándolo cuando lo vio noto que estaba junto al hombre que le había quitado a su hermano. Uzumaki Naruto. Era más que obvio el amor del rubio por el joven azabache, pero nunca se separaba de él, al ser su mejor amigo. Era estúpido separarse, y más aún cuando Sasuke no sabía de los sentimientos del rubio hiperactivo. No sabía si ir ahí, o quedarse a escucharlos hablar, no le agrado para nada lo que iba a escuchar.

-Naruto, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? No quiero volver a la mía y pelear de nuevo con Nii-san...

-Claro Sasuke, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras -sonrió bebiendo su sake.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro'ttebayo -sonrió con su típica sonrisa blanca, y el otro le devolvió la sonrisa de forma más leve.

Algo en él no lo detuvo para ir a querer matar a Naruto, quizás porque sabía lo que su hermano haría, ya no podía hacer nada, todo había acabado entre ellos.

Sin mostrar su presencia se marchó de lugar.

Se encontraba muy mal, no quería ahogarse en alcohol, sabía que nada bueno saldría de ese deseo, así que decidió ir a visitarla, después de todo, sería la única en ayudarlo.

Sus pasos rápidos lo llevaron a una casa muy vieja corroída por el tiempo a las afueras de la aldea, muy bien escondida entre la verbosidad de los árboles, arbustos y matorrales.

Entro a la casa, debajo de un tatami, se encontraba un hoyo negro algo así como un gran vacío, entro ahí y fue como caer a un precipicio, pero nunca choco contra algo duro, luego de un minuto, su cuerpo sintió la gravedad 0 por un segundo y sus pies tocaron en suelo.

Se hallaba en lo que parecía un espacio vacío, lleno de estrellas, y un gran cuarto con piedra lisa como suelo y alrededor había todo tipo de flores hermosas y el suelo de piedra se llenó de pasto.

-Oh, Itachi... Sabía que vendrías -apareció entre la espesura una mujer, muy hermosa y joven, a pesar de tener una edad estúpidamente avanzada, iba vestida con un kimono blanco con negro, su cabello era blanco platinado, su piel color canela y en sus ojos no habían iris, eran completamente blancos, pero podía ver a la perfección todo y a todos.

La mujer se hacía llamar Mayuki, unos pocos sabían de la existencia del ser con apariencia humana, entre ellos Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto. Y el lugar donde estaban, era difícil de explicar, pero no estaba en el mundo terrenal, el paraíso ni en el infierno, y a pesar que jamás podría salir de ese lugar, podía ver todo.

El joven la miro y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con rapidez. Fue abrazado con fuerza maternal por la mujer, y el joven solo abrazaba a la mujer sin decirle nada.

-Se porque viniste aquí pequeño- acaricio su rostro -Todo termino ¿Verdad? -el joven asintió con mucha tristeza -Lo siento tanto hijo.

-Fue mi culpa, a pesar de los celos, debí confiar en él, en vez de creer que me engañaba...

-Bueno hijo eso pasa con las parejas -la mujer lo hizo sentarse en el verde pasto con ella a su lado -¿No hay manera que puedan volver como antes?

-Si terminas con una persona, tu familia te reconforta, pero si termino con quien era mi única familia, ¿Que me queda Mayuki-sama? -dio un suspiro de derrota -Si tan solo nunca hubiera sentido esto por Sasuke, debería amarlo como se ama a un hermano, no como a un amante. Así ambos podríamos estar juntos, sin peleas de celos, y así aprobaría los sentimientos de Uzumaki Naruto...

-Sabes, hay una manera de hacerlo... -el muchacho la miro con curiosidad y con un destello de esperanza -Es un justu único e irreversible, una vez que todo se haga, no habrá manera de revertirlo...

-¿Qué clase de justu?

-Es un justu que cree hace unos años, pero jamás lo vi como para usarlo, si el caso fue muy necesario. Consiste en que el sujeto en el será usado el justsu pueda cambiar algo de su pasado, cambiar sus decisiones, cambiar su descendencia, incluso puedes hacer que el amor eros (2) que sentías por Sasuke sea un amor fraternal desde el inicio. El cambio de ello no solo te afectara, afectara a tu hermano y los de tu alrededor, las cosas pueden cambiar o no. Lo que cambies cambiara los eventos pasados después de este. Si tiene un recuerdo de una noche romántica un día de lluvia, será solo el día en el que el decidió ir a dormir contigo por cualquier motivo, menos romántico.

-Es un gran justu...

-Sí, y su uso es único, así que si decides hacerlo, no habrá vuelta atrás.

-No importa, quiero estar siempre como el apoyo incondicional de mi hermano pase lo que pase -dijo con firmeza a la mujer de edad incalculable.

-Bueno... si ese es tu deseo no puedo hacer nada, más que cumplirlo -chasqueo los dedos y apareció un pergamino algo pequeño, lo abrió hizo los símbolos y aparecieron cuatro pergaminos y un papel color hueso -Haz un circulo con tu sangre.

El muchacho hizo caso, en cuanto termino el circulo con su sangre el papel desapareció y se hizo un circulo a su alrededor, Mayuki volvió a hacer símbolos y los cuatro pergaminos se abrieron y se extendieron alrededor del circulo ya todo estaba listo.

-Kagebushin no justu -aparecieron cuatro Mayuki que se pararon en cada lado del cuadrado hecho por lo pergaminos -Antes de comenzar Itachi, debo decirte algo, en cuanto esto termine, caerás en una dimensión donde estarás incomunicado, ya que los cambios serán bruscos nadie debe verte y tú tampoco y eso me incluye.

-Dijo que esto afectaría a los que me rodeaban.

-Si pero solo sentirán un mareo corto, los que no hayan tenido un lazo muy fuerte contigo.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Estará desmayado por dos horas aproximadamente, pero estará bien, todo estará bien al cabo de dos días mortales en los que el justu termine su trabajo, estarás bien abastecido en el lugar donde te mandare... Las indicaciones te las hare con el avance del justu. ¿Listo?

-Sí...

-¡Que comience!

Las sombras juntaron sus palmas haciendo que los pergaminos brillasen, la mujer se cortó la palma y creo un kunai con su chakra, y de un golpe certero dio en el tercer ojo de Itachi para después salir rápidamente del circulo que empezaba a cerrarse, de ahí se abrieron todos los eventos de su vida como en pequeñas burbujas color azul índigo.

-¿Estas bien Itachi?

-S-Sí...

-Muy bien, ahora di lo que deseas cambiar, concentrando chakra en tu tercer ojo.

-*Fue algo hermoso mientras duró, espero que Uzumaki Naruto haga muy feliz a mi hermanito, mi amado hermanito* ¡Quiero que mi amor por Uchiha Sasuke sea completamente fraternal...!

El nivel de chakra se incrementó, y todos los eventos que pasaron cambiaron por la orden del azabache, causándole un gran dolor y mareo en todo su cuerpo. Todas las memorias románticas hacia su hermano era simplemente fraternales, las peleas de celos, eran solo las de un hermano sobreprotector, las noches apasionadas, eran solo noches donde dormían juntos porque hacia frio. Siempre dándose la espalda.

-¿Eh? *¿Bebí mucho?* -pensó Naruto mientras recuperaba la vista borrosa y dejaba las llaves de su casa en el bol, pero cuando llego a ver bien su amigo y amor platónico estaba desmayado temblando -¡¿Sasuke?! ¡Resiste teme! -movió al chico y lo dejo en su cama, pensó en llamar a Sakura, pero no lo hizo, algo le decía que no tenía nada que ver con lo bebieron, ni con ninguna herida física, o droga. Debía ir con ella, así podría ayudar al Uchiha menor.

El muchacho ya había sido transportado a esa dimensión cuando el rubio llego con su amigo en brazos pidiéndole ayuda.

-Tranquilo jovencito, estará bien, no despertara dentro de dos horas, así que deberás cuidarlo bien, solamente tú puedes hacerlo. Llévalo a tu casa -dijo la mujer con un tono muy tranquilo -No necesita ninguna curación, y tampoco fue envenenado, lo único que necesita es que solo estés ahí para él.

-Claro'ttebayo, lo cuidare bien, gracias Mayuki-basan -sonrió el chico y se lo llevo.

-*Los sentimientos de Naruto no cambiaron, eso es algo bueno*

En la casa de Naruto.

Después de las dos horas, el Uchiha menor despertó y vio los enormes ojos azules de su amigo quien se puso rojo al ser descubierto viéndolo tan de cerca.

-Me alegra que estés bien -dijo el rubio más aliado.

-¿Qué me paso?

-Te desmayaste, así que te lleve con Mayuki-basan, dijo que estarías bien, y que no era nada *Pero no me explico el porque te desmayaste* lo único que me dijo es que no me separase de ti, bueno pidiéndomelo o no, yo lo hubiera hecho -sonrió el rubio.

-...Ya veo...gracias -dijo Sasuke con la cara ruborizada lo que hizo que el mismo Naruto se sonrojase.

-Te sonrojaste...-rio con burla el rubio.

-¡N-no! además tu también lo estas -dijo señalando la cara de su amigo. Y así su discusión empezó, era bastante ridícula, pero eso libero la tensión entre ellos. Discusiones así, por más absurdo que se lea, te acercan más a la persona que amas.

Durante los dos días, para el azabache quien debía lidiar con ese dolor el primer día fue duro, pero por suerte poco a poco empezó a calmarse, al punto de desaparecer sin dejar resquicio alguno. Después, fue regresado a su dimensión, directamente donde la peliplata.

-Buen día Itachi ¿Qué tal el lugar para meditar?

-Perfecto, no puedo creer que hayan pasado dos días, seguramente mi hermano debe estar preocupado.

-Sí, a pesar de haberle dicho debe de estarlo será mejor apresúrate.

El chico se despidió, y se marchó a su casa.

-Ya llegue Sasuke...

-Bienvenido, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Me tenías preocupado

-Solo fue un lugar para meditar iras allí pronto eso me lo dijo...-Sasuke al estar tan concentrado buscando ingredientes que se chocó contra Itachi quien cayó encima de él.

-Sasuke pesas mucho -dijo el pelinegro.

-Lo dice quien come más que yo -se separó al instante parándose para seguir buscando los ingredientes.

-Pero no estoy más pesado, deberías empezar a hacer ejercicio con Naruto-kun, esos "ejercicios" son muy efectivos sonrió mientras comía una naranja.

Obviamente su hermano menor se puso más rojo que los tomates que el plantaba, y empezó a tartamudear de enojo mientras su hermano lo molestaba.

-Se quemara tu comida...-y la relación se había convertido enteramente fraternal.

-Vaya que se llevan bien, espero que me vengan a ver pronto para tomar el té -dijo mientras caminaba por el jardín extenso perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

"Este fue el fin de todo ese amor para simplemente volverse un amor fraternal"

_**Owari...**_

(1)Me refiero a cuando tenían relaciones, los hacían solo por hacerlo, nada mas.

(2)Amor eros es el amor romantico

Y así cierro este OTP no podía dejar así como así. Aunque no se con quien shipear ahora a Itachi...la cosa esta mas difícil. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Nos veremos en otras dimensiones.


End file.
